This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is to characterize the variations in yeast metal homeostasis that take place during the cell cycle. Included within the overall project are metal imaging studies (to be performed at the APS) and elemental analysis(to be performed at Michigan). The present proposal requests beam time to be used to determine how metal oxidation state and speciation varies as a function of cell cycle using high-throughput XAS.